The Skeleton Lord
by TheDevilsMusic
Summary: This is a tale of a young boy who had to leave his home because of a power hungry demon and when he does he'll make friends, lovers that may fight over him and new enemies as he helps his new friends as they travelled all over Earth to protect it. (Arcee x Jack x Airachnid)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long break I've hadn't had time to do anything with my stories but now I'm going to try and devote a lot of my time to upload chapters so please try and bare with me.**

"...Talking..."

 _"...Latin..."_

'...thinking...'

 **"...Demon talk..."**

 **Tale of Jack the Skeleton lord.**

In a place where towers of bones rise from the ground, rivers of larva ran and the sky being blood red with a being running while holding something bundle in it's arms. Across the red dirt ground with the sound of bones clacking against each other as one ran from what looked to be a horde of monsters and the one running had only one destination in mind: a portal that would take anything to where the humans thrive and in the arms of the being a small cry was heard alerting the being to it.

"Hush now Jackson...come on son now is not the time...Hush my prince we are nearly there..." The being said as on the head was what looked to be a crown of bone spikes and red flames being on top of each spike and in the black eye sockets was two red flame like pupils and on the back of the being was what looked to be skeleton like wings.

"Hush my son...Your going to need your strength on the surface." it said with a wise tone and also carried a obey me type of feel to it and the the thing in it's arms had stopped it's crying of blue like tears as it's stormy flame like pupils looked at the being face.

"That's it Jackson focus on me my son...Your going to be a great king one day but your going to have to survive on your own...Jackson reaper, last of the reaper family and future king...May hell and heaven give you good luck." The being said as he neared the portal with some monsters standing in his way.

"YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM!" The being shouted as spikes of bones shot out of the ground impaling the monsters in many spots killing them instantly and as if Satan was on his tail he weaved through the dead corpses the portal was just a few feet away.

"Freedom at last my son." The being said but another monster appeared stopping the being from going any further.

"Hand over the child Grim!" The monster demanded with Grim holding the child even closer to his chest.

"Listen closely son, stay with the crows and stick to the shadows they are your allies and do not use a Ouija board." Grim whispered to his son.

"If you want him your going to have to go through me!" Grim shouted at the beast who had charged him and using his powers Grim went over the beast before throwing his son through the portal and when Grim saw he was through he created pillars of spikes that shot through the portals pillars causing it to collapse so no one could use it ever again.

"NOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The beast demanded.

"I stopped you demons from using my son to do your deadly deeds, we reapers are the balancers of death and life, if one was to be used to just kill will bring unbalance and would cause catastrophic disasters to happen in both hell and heaven!" Grim shout back before the two clashed for a final battle.

On the surface world a murder of crows could be seen flocking out towards the desert of a small town called Jasper with it's residents looking to the sky when they heard the caws of the crows as they flew out towards the desert as a portal in the desert had opened near a sand dune with one thing coming out of it before it had snapped shut with the small bundle of black smooth silk cloth and a small white skull could only be seen with it's stormy flame like pupils.

"Daddy?" It said with in the sky above it a murder of crows are circling above the small being with some landing near the small being.

"Hail the prince of the skeletons!" The crows cawed with only Jack being able to hear him, A few seconds later the sound of multiple engines were heard scaring the crows off while the small being could only cry due to the loud noises.

"Optimus do you hear that sound?" A ruff voice said with Jackson wondering who it was.

"Rachet do you know where the strange energy signal went?" A baritone voice that demanded to be obey and have their attention but Jack couldn't hear another response until the sound of whirring, clicks and beeps could be heard making Jack look around till he found the source of the sound and when he found it he was staring into the face of a robot.

"What did you say you found Bee?" The ruff voice said and with the sound of a few stomps was heard before."Uh Optimus you might want to have a look at this." The ruff voice said and when Jack looked at the source of it a big green robot was what he saw, a few seconds later a more heavier stomps could be heard before Jack saw a very tall red, blue and silver robot staring at him as he stared back.

"Ratchet we're bringing something back to base that we could use your help with." The baritone voice said making Jack think of his dad.

"Dad?" Jack said making the three were shocked to hear the small thing speak and to call Optimus dad.

"Uh Optimus why did it call you sire?" The green robot asked.

"It might be because of the fact you might sound close to it's sire so it thinks your its sire." A voice said through the robots comms.

"Dad...where am I?" Jack asked as he continued to stare at Optimus who was contemplating on what to do.

"Ratchet we are on our way back." Optimus said as he used one of his big hands to pick the small bundle up as the crows cawed.

"Follow the prince." The crows said to each other as the three robots had transformed into vehicles before driving off towards a mesa with the murder of crows following behind them.

"Dad...where are you?" Jack asked when he looked around the drivers cab of the truck.

"I'm right here." Optimus voice said as it came through the radio making Jack stare at it but when the team of three vehicles was heading straight towards a mountain side the crows had flown up towards the top and sitting along the top of the mesa as the a part of it opened up for the three vehicles to enter and when they did it closed up as the three came into a big open room with a red and white robot standing by a computer.

"Well what is it you want me to take a look at?" A grumpy voice said as he looked at the three vehicles before they transformed and Optimus was holding the black silk cloth with Jack still inside it.

"Here Rachet what do you make of him?" Optimus asked as Ratchet came over to look at the small thing in Optimus' hand.

"I'm not sure Optimus but it looks like a skeleton." Ratchet stated as he took Jack over to his workspace as he run a scan over him.

"It seems that he has no living force that's keeping him alive but he is sentient like we are." Ratchet stated as the other two came over.

"So he is alive but is also not alive?" The big green robot asked.

"Correct Bulkhead. Now do you have a name young one?" Ratchet questioned the small skeleton.

"I'm prince Jackson Reaper." Jack simply said as his flame pupils looked between each one of the four robots.

"A prince. could you explain that?" Ratchet questioned.

"A prince is a...son of a...royal family." Jack said as he thought about what words to use before his flame like pupils had started to dim down as he yawned.

"I think it's time young Jackson got some recharge as should we." Optimus voice rang out with Bee and Bulkhead agreeing.

"Sleep...sounds...nice..."Jacks voice drowned out as he dozed off with Optimus picking him up and walking off down a hallway leaving a shocked Bee, Bulkhead and Ratchet behind him, Jack had moved himself and the smooth silk cloth closer to Optimus chassis as he found the beat of his spark being nice and smooth to him, making him fall asleep much quicker as Optimus made it to his quarters and opened the door, with a desk near a wall and a Cybertronian sized chair accompanied it, on top of the desk was a stack of data-pads that had some of Cybertronian history stored on them, off to the side was a berth the perfect size for someone as big as Optimus. Optimus had lumbered his massive frame over towards the berth where he laid down with Jack already being asleep. "Seems like someone needed much rest." Optimus whispered to himself before shutting off his optics and going into recharge for the night.

 **13 years later.**

Jack was having fun up top of the missile silo with the crows as he remembered what his father said to him."Stay with the crows." Is one of the things Jack's dad told him.

"Let's see, where are you Qrow?" Jack questioned to no one in particular as he was searching for one of the crows that he had made friends.

"Jack?" A baritone voice said.

"Oh, Hey sire? What brings you up here?" Jack asked as he made his way over to Optimus who was standing on the lift and as Jack made his way over you could hear bones rattling.

"I came here looking for you." Optimus stated as he placed a servo on the floor for Jack to step on.

"Why's that?" Jack questioned as he got on, with Optimus taking him back down into the base before a crow had flown in landing on Jacks shoulder.

"We have some new arrivals that I would like you too meet and they'll be here soon." Optimus told Jack which had got him excited since he would get to see new faces before he took notice of the crow on his shoulder.

"Qrow! There you are. I was wondering where you went." Jack said to the bird on his shoulder.

"I was getting food." The crow replied to Jack but for Optimus all he heard was cawing.

"I find it quite fascinating that you can understand them." Optimus said.

"The crows tell me I'm able to because it's a gift that my family have." Jack told Optimus as they made it into the command center of the base with Ratchet by his same old console, Bulkhead sitting down with Bee next to him.

"Hey Bulk, Hey Bee and hello Doctor doom." Jack joked making Rachet groan in annoyance at his nickname.

"Hello to you too Jack." Ratchet simply said as he remained working.

"Sup little man." Bulk greeted back.

"Hey lil'skele." Bee greeted back in chirps and clicks and because of being taught in Cybertronian language Jack was able to understand him, and what Jack did was find a shadow from the light thanks to Optimus being so big and Jack had disappeared with the crow flying to a perch.

"So what do we know about the guests that are arriving?" Jack asked when he reappeared beside Bee, scaring him a little bit.

"I still can't get over the fact you can disappear in the shadows and reappear where ever you like." Bee clicked at Jack as he settled back in.

"Sorry Bee." Jack apologized.

"Well by the sound of their communication message, there are two. One mech and one Femme." Bulk answered Jacks question but he had became confused about something.

"Wait, can you remind me what a femme is?" Jack asked since a lot of Cybertronian history and traditions is a lot for Jack to remember.

"A femme means female." Bulk told Jack who nodded before disappearing in the shadows before reappearing on a area meant for beings around his height.

"Thanks Bulk." Jack said before he put on what looked to be a black leather cowboy hat and black leather trench coat, with a pair black combat boots to complete his look and laid down on the couch that was provided for him, tipped his hat so it covered his eye sockets. "Let me know when they get here." Jack said with a yawn.

"Very well, Ratchet open a comm to our new friends." Optimus ordered and Ratchet did just that.

"About time, we have been waiting a while now." A angered female like voice said.

"Hey Arcee give them a break." A male voice said trying to calm Arcee down.

"Oh, I'm going to break something or someone in a astro-second, Cliff." Arcee said as it was threat indicating her patients was running out.

"Ratchet, open a bridge to their coordinates." Optimus said with Ratchet moving over to a different console and pulled down the lever that was on it.

"Bridge cycling up." Ratchet said.

"Thank Primus for that, now I can get this sand out of my gears." Arcee said through the comm before she cut it off and in the vortex that is the bridge two Cybertronians had stepped through it. The femme had the colours of dark blue and pink highlights while the mech had a pure red colour with two silver horns attached to his head.

"Welcome, Arcee and Cliffjumper." Optimus said greeting the two new Autobots.

"It's a pleasure sir." Arcee said in a soldier like tone.

"It's good to be back." Cliff lazily said, Jack had awoken and looked over the couch and saw the two new Cybertronians with Qrow flying over to Jacks shoulder.

"Qrow I want you to distract them for a moment before I whistle you to come back." Jack whispered to the Qrow before it flew towards the two cawing and grabbing their attention.

"What the? Who let a crow in?" Cliff asked and Jack had disappeared into the shadows thanks to the clothes he put on the light couldn't get to his bones, Jack reappeared on Cliff's shoulder before he whistled causing Cliff to turn his helm to look at Jack sitting on his shoulder and jumping in freight with a scream, landing on his aft and Jack well he disappeared again and reappeared on Optimus shoulder laughing with Bulk and Bee joining in.

"What the?!" Cliff exclaimed as he didn't see the figure that was on his shoulder a moment ago before he spotted the Crow landing on the laughing figures shoulder, not only that but the crow was mimicking a laugh.

"I forgot how funny it is to scare people scrapless." Jack said as he continued laughing making his bones rattle at the same time.

"Why, you!" Cliff angrily said but before he could do anything Jack disappeared again.

"Where the?" Cliff said as he and Arcee was confused at how he and the crow disappeared before a wolf whistle was heard on Arcee's shoulder making both look and saw the figure standing there with the crow on his shoulder.

"Hey, good looking." Jack said before disappearing again.

"Uh...okay." Arcee said as she was in a state of confusion.

"Jack!" Optimus baritone voice rumbled out as he called Jack who had appeared on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Jack said as Optimus looked at him with some disappointment.

"You should know better." Optimus simply said making Jack tip his head down in sadness.

"I know sire but it's just too boring around here." Jack said and when he said sire he had made Arcee and Cliff do a double take.

"Woah, hold the phone. You mean to tell us he is your son?" Cliff questioned Optimus who nodded at him.

"And does he realize he complimented his sires second in command?" Arcee asked making Jack do a double take as he slapped his skull with a bony hand with the sound of bones clacking together.

"I'm such an idiot." Jack repeated to himself as he slapped his face a couple more times before he disappeared again, leaving the two in confusion and Optimus had just sighed knowing where he went.

"Uh... where did he go?" Cliff asked.

"Somewhere only he knows so he can recollect his thoughts." Optimus said with a heavy sigh leaving him.

"Why does he need such a place?" Cliff continued to question.

As Jack was sitting in a cave that was filled with beautiful crystals with a oasis sitting in the middle of it, many beautiful flowers that bloomed around the pond of water and Jack had sat in the field of flowers as he laid one of his bony fingers on a delicate flower with Qrow perched up on his shoulder. "He has it since he finds from what I can tell, finds peace within himself, finds happiness, something that makes him feel whole. If you will." Optimus told them as every time Jack comes back from the place he goes too he would always have a smile on his face and a skip in his step.

"At first we would ask what changed his mood, he would say something like 'a place where life grows where man doesn't destroy it.' we would be clueless to what he meant so we let him be." Bulk told them, the flower Jack touched had writhed as it lost its color and started to droop.

"Why is mankind so cruel to such beauties, just like Arcee. War is a cruel thing to one person and leaves a scar on their soul." Jack said to himself as the flower regained it's colours and stood proudly before Jack removed his finger from it.

"That is the way of life and death, prince. It maybe cruel but if the balance of life outweigh death then it would fall into chaos." Qrow said to Jack with Jack laying his hat on the ground revealing his skull and his stormy flame like pupils and the small crown of spikes that had grown.

"I know it's just...I don't get it." Jack said with confusion before holding his palm out with a orb filled with tiny white orbs had formed.

"We all know you don't prince Jack but we'll do our best to help you along the way." Qrow said before he transformed in a puff of smoke and kneeled in front of Jack with a raven cloaked hood and cape adorning him.

"I know you will Qrow, I know." Jack said with a smile going on his face.

"Now what was it I heard about you saying Arcee being pretty?" Qrow asked with a grin and when Jack heard his question his smile turned to one of embarrassment as a stormy flame blush appeared around his cheek bones.

"W-w-what?! N-n-no, you didn't hear me say anything! Nope!" Jack instantly denied while Qrow chuckled.

"You know, If you showed her this place she might like it." Qrow hinted at since he knew love when he saw it.

"Maybe a gift could help as well." Jack said as he looked around the cave before finding the right crystals, being the colours of blue, pink and cerulean blue.

"That's the spirit prince cause if your going to be king you will need a queen to help your rule." Qrow said but Jack he didn't just stop there he got more crystals being red, blue, silver, white, yellow and black before he placed them all in front of him.

"Tell me Qrow what does the flower Amaryllis stand for?" Jack asked Qrow who was confused for a moment.

"I believe it means pride, why?" Qrow asked Jack.

"I think it's time I showed my gratitude to my family that took me in." Jack said as he grabbed a red, blue and silver crystal and molded them together into a crystal Amaryllis and Jack placed it on his left.

"Now a carnation flower?" Jack asked with Qrow now following what Jack was after.

"A red Carnation flower means deep romantic love or passion." Qrow said and with that Jack grabbed the pink, blue and cerulean blue crystals and molded them into the flower but with Pink being the petals, the blue being the stem and the cerulean blue being in the middle of the petals, once finished Jack placed that next to the first crystal flower.

"a cherry blossom?" Jack inquired.

"In Japanese it means kindness." Qrow answered as Jack grabbed the yellow and black crystals before molding them into a cherry blossom and placing it next to the others.

"A Delphinium?" Jack asked as he grabbed the green crystals.

"It means fun or big hearted." Qrow stated with Jack molding the green crystals into that flower and placed it with the others.

"A Geranium?"

"Determination." Qrow simply said as he got closer, watching Jack grab a white and red crystal before molding them into said flower and place it with the rest.

"And finally Bells of Ireland?" Jack inquired as he grabbed the last of the red crystals.

"I would like to say it's luck." Qrow said as Jack began molding the red crystals into said flower and once he finished he placed it with the others.

"I should replace those crystals as gratitude to the planet in allowing me to use it's precious resources." Jack said as he went other to each spot he grabbed a crystal from and placed his hand over it, a second later each crystal had started to regrow back as if nothing even happened.

"Excellent my prince you take but you also give back, a excellent way to keep the Earth's balance equal." Qrow said before transforming and picking the carnation flower up in his beak and landed on Jacks shoulder while Jack picked up the rest.

"Ready?" Jack asked Qrow who had nod his head and with that Jack put his hat back and disappeared into shadows with Qrow.

"Alright your both cleared ." Ratchet said to Arcee and Cliff after he finished giving them both a check up and cleared them from the med-bay.

"Has Jack returned yet, Optimus?" Bulk asked with Arcee and Cliff coming into the command center.

"He hasn't returned yet?" Arcee inquired with Optimus nodding.

"Usually he would either return into my quarters, on my shoulder or in the human area where he can safely do things without being in our way." Optimus said as he gave the locations where Jack would be when he returned from where ever he went too.

"Did someone summon me?" Jack inquired from atop Arcee's helm holding onto the crown she had while Qrow quickly flew away.

"Ah, there you are...but why are on Arcee's helm?" Optimus asked but Jack just shrugged while Arcee was trying to look up but couldn't in case she had accidentally sent Jack flying.

"Well could you please move too my shoulder or anywhere but my helm please?" Arcee asked so Jack had simply slid down to her shoulder.

"Better?" Jack asked with Arcee nodding before Qrow had flown in and was hovering in front of Arcee, making her look at him.

"Hold your servo out." Jack said with Arcee doing just that allowing Qrow to land in her palm before he dropped the crystal flower in her hand and flown off, allowing Arcee to have a good look at the flower and she noticed it had the colours of her paint job and optics.

"Wow...this beautiful." Arcee said in a whisper as the flower shined in array of colours.

'Yes!' Jack exclaimed in his head with endless joy that Arcee loved his gift and he had disappeared before reappearing on Optimus holding the flower that had his colours.

"Sire." Jack called gaining his attention, as his optics locked onto a crystal flower holding his colours making him go a bit wide optic.

"Jack?" Optimus said but Jack had indicated for Optimus to hold out his servo, which he did and Jack placed the crystal flower there before doing the same thing again but this time for Bee.

"You may have lost your voice box Bee but you always seem to find joy in anything no matter what." Jack said before placing his crystal flower in his servo and Bee inspected the flower and found to be quite nice, Jack had disappeared again before appearing on Bulkheads shoulder.

"You maybe big and clumsy Bulk but your spark is big and holds kindness in it." Jack said and placed Bulks flower in his servo.

"Don't worry I made sure you wouldn't be able to break it." Jack told him so he managed to pinch the stem of the crystal flower in his big digits inspecting the green crystal flower and Jack had vanished again but this time in front of Ratchet.

"Ratchet I know I may not call you by your proper name or constantly taunt you. But you have my respect and this." Jack said as he held out the crystal flower that had Ratchets paint job.

"And why do I need such a thing?" Ratchet asked as he looked at the crystal flower.

"Because this means Determination. Your determined to save every life you can, like Bee you didn't give up on him, you were determined to help and help him you did." Jack said with the ones who had gotten a crystal flower looked at theirs wondering what they meant.

"I-I... don't know what to say Jack." Ratchet said as he was lost for words but he accepted the crystal flower.

"Words are not necessary." Jack simply said before vanishing and coming back with a red flower on Cliff's shoulder.

"And Cliff. I may not know you well but I wish the divines bring you good luck." Jack said as he handed over the crystal flower to Cliff.

"You know, I'm starting to like you." Cliff said as he gladly accepted the flower, while Arcee continued to stare at her flower as she wondered what it meant and needed help but before she could ask Jack, he had disappeared again.

"Think of these gifts as my gratitude for taking me in." Jacks voice echoed from the shadows.

"I wonder what my one means?" Arcee questioned out loud as she still stared at the crystal flower.

"In time Jack may tell you or you'll figure it out on your own. My advice is when you see Jack again ask him." Optimus said as he put the crystal flower he was holding into his subspace compartment for safe keeping with Bee, Bulk, Ratchet and Cliff doing the same but Arcee could only stare at her flower.

'This is so beautiful, I wonder why he had made me this?' Arcee thought before she placed the flower in her subspace compartment.

"I believe it's time we showed you where your quarters are, Bee if you would so kindly." Optimus said as he indicated for Bee to show the two new members where they'll be staying and he had led the two down the hallway taking them away from the command center and above them Jack was sitting in the rafters watching them, a couple seconds later Bee had indicated towards two doors one had a red stripe going down it indicating its CliffJumpers room and the other had blue and pink stripe meaning it was Arcee's, so the two had entered their quarters while Cliff had a desk and shelves but for Arcee she had the same things Cliff has but a private wash rack that was on the other side of a door in her quarters and both had been given a personal data pad.

"What's this?" Arcee said to herself as she inspected a note on her data pad that had said."I would like to say I'm sorry for my complement earlier and made it so your data pad can connect to the human internet allowing you access to search for things like music, for example this." It read but when Arcee finished a song started playing with the lyrics of the song appearing on the screen and Arcee had subconsciously started to tap her pede to the beat of the song as she looked for the name of it and found it was called "Adventure Of A Lifetime". Above Arcee Jack was watching her start to move her body to the song.'Yes, I had hoped I picked a good song.' Jack thought with excitement as Arcee looked back at the note and it had been signed with a J but she knew who it was.

"First a complement, then a crystal flower and now a song. How nice of him." Arcee said to herself as she continued to dance to the song, and because Jack's job as finished he disappeared leaving Arcee alone to dance to the playlist he put together in the short time he had but this time instead of appearing in the command center something had called to him which had led him to appearing in a alleyway in Jasper where he had a clear view of a road where a kid nearly reaching his teen years was walking beside the road and a little bit down the same road was a five teens but the one that had grabbed Jacks attention was a ginger one who saw the kid and instantly got an idea and as Jack watched the ginger haired teen was heading towards the kid with his buddies.

"Hey Nerd!" The ginger haired teen shouted catching the small boy's attention as he had the expression of fear.

"Uh...hey Vince. What can I do for you?" The small boy asked as he was stepping backwards to try and keep some distance between him and Vince.

"Oh, nothing much...other than this!" Vince exclaimed as he took the small boy's backpack off of him and then he started to chuck the bag around between his buddy's making the kid try and get his bag from but everytime he got close, as Jack watched he started to notice some more crows gathering but not only that his anger was rising.

"...This is unfair. He shouldn't have to put up with him bullying him!" Jack exclaimed as he continued to watch.

"Give it back!" The small boy cried as he tried to get his bag back.

"Hmm let me think about it..." Vince thought for a few seconds as his smile turned to one of a evil smirk."Nope!" Vince exclaimed before chucking the bag to his buddy and the cycle continued but when they had enough they started to beat the small kid up before chucking both him and the bag in the road, walking away laughing as they left the small kid in the road as he weakly tried to get up.

"Poor kid..." Jack somberly thought but what caught his attention was a car speeding down the road as the driver was drunk with beer cans littering the floor of the car and a opened case of beer in the front passenger seat and the crows had started cawing as the boy couldn't get up and move and as Jack watched the car had hit the small boy, killing him and the driver off the vehicle had swerved straight into a wall where he was trapped and knocked out.

"Jack, it's time to decide the fate of this young soul and the old soul." Qrow said to Jack as his flame pupils could only look at the unmoving body and before he knew what was happening he was transported to black void where two ghost figures had appeared right in front of him.

"Wh-where am I?" The small boy questioned but when he saw two other people near him but one had what looked to be a cowboy hat on him and a trench coat but underneath the hat he could see two storm flame like pupils.

"W-w-who are you?" He questioned while the other soul as Jack was told didn't even move or take notice like the boy.

"Well, I'm the master of Life and Death." Jack said using his father's title.

"So...your the Grim Reaper?" He asked with fear in his voice as he realized something."Oh god I'm dead?!" He exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't be here if you wasn't but to answer your other question, yes I am the Grim Reaper." Jack said as he got closer to the small soul.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Jack asked as he crouched in front of the small boy.

"My...name?" He asked back and Jack gave him a nod."It's Raf or Raphael." Raf told Jack as he got a kind smile on his face.

"Listen here Raf. Since you died at such a young age and because of some arsehole bullies."Jack said as his voice was laced in anger."I'm going to give you another chance at life." Jack stated with Raf becoming excited at being alive again.

"Y-you mean to tell me I'm going to live?" Raf questioned Jack who had nodded.

"And for something extra I'm going to help you stand up to those bullies." Jack said.

"Thank you, I never thought I would say this but you are a true friend." Raf said making Jack reel in shock a bit.

"No...problem, now you." Jack said as he turned to the other soul. _"Sit tibi pacem invenies."_ Jack said as he held his bonet hand out towards the soul with it being absorbed into a black sphere that had other souls in it.

"Was that Latin?" Raf asked since the Grim reaper had spoken a language that was forgotten and only a rare few could speak it.

"Yes it is, as my family is required to speak such language. Now let's go back." Jack said as Raf could only see a flashlight in his eyes.

"He's coming back around, quick help me make sure he stays alive." Raf could barely hear but managed to make out the words that a paramedic had said as he could feel his body being moved onto a stretcher and when he looked across the street he saw the Grim reaper standing in an alleyway with a crow sitting on his shoulder.

 _"Custodiet animam tuam in cælum, ut parvulus."_ Jack said but Raf was the only one to hear and when the crows cawed he vanished with the crows flying away.

"I wonder where there off to now." A paramedic said as they made their way to the hospital with Raf on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance as he could overhear their conversation.

"Dunno but I read that if there are so many crows in one area it means death is going to happen and even the Grim reaper appears only to the one who's going to die." Another paramedic said, as Jack stood on top of the Autobot base staring out into the setting sun and right behind him all the Autobots had come out standing behind him and watching the setting sun.

"It's beautiful, no?" Jack asked out loud as the team could see an array of colours burst out into the sky from the sun making the whole team amazed at the beautiful sight, but Jack didn't need to hear their answer as he cold tell they was awestruck at the sight.

 **Sit tibi pacem invenies. - May your soul find peace.**

 **Custodiet animam tuam in cælum, ut parvulus. - May the heavens watch over your soul young one.**

 **I do NOT own anything except this version of Jack.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long break I've hadn't had time to do anything with my stories but now I'm going to try and devote a lot of my time to upload chapters so please try and bare with me.**

"...Talking..."

 _"...Latin..."_

'...thinking...'

 **"...Demon talk..."**

 **Tale of Jack the Skeleton lord.**

It has been quite a few weeks for Jack since he has been going to Jasper quite a lot lately, with the reasons or that being Raf and making sure he was alright and that the bullies would leave him.

"So what do you have planned for the bullies?" Raf asked Jack as the two were sitting outside of a fast food restaurant.

"Well, I have a few ideas but they may be a bit extreme so I want you to come up with an idea." Jack said as he caught a glimpse of three identical cars driving down a road.

"We could prank them but I don't think they would learn their lesson." Raf said after he finished eating his burger.

"What do you think Qrow?" Jack asked as he looked at Qrow.

"I'm not one for pranks since I was very busy helping your father." Qrow told Jack while Raf was confused as to why Jack spoke to a crow.

"Fair enough Qrow." Jack said before he got this feeling in the back of his neck.

"Prince a odd soul has showed up and we need your help." A crow said as it landed on the table in front of Jack and before he could say anything he was already in the abyss with a electric blue ball floating in front of him and it had taken the form of a familiar friend.

"Cliff?!" Jack exclaimed as the red bit looked at Jack.

"I guess that lucky flower you got me didn't last long." Cliff joked making Jack laugh a little.

"Now the question is why are you here cause last I checked you weren't offlined?" Cliff asked and Jack took off his hat to reveal the crown of bone spikes and his skull head, let's say Cliff was quite shocked.

"You see my dad was the king of the skeleton race and was known as the Grim reaper who is the master of death and harbinger of souls. Now how did you die?" Jack asked before he saw the hole in Cliffs chassis.

"Stabbed right in the spark, to be honest I hoped for a better ending." Cliff said as he sat down in the abyss.

"Qrow what can I do? Since I don't want Cliff to be sent off yet." Jack questioned the crow Cape and hood wearing figure who was thinking.

"You could make him your bodyguard or you could let him move on or let fate take its course." Qrow said as he indicated towards the electric blue orb starting to turn into a vile purple.

"What the?" Jack said when he saw that.'Alright Jack think, think.' Jack thought as more and more of the orb had started to turn purple before he even thought about he had grabbed the orb and forced it into a separate place so it wouldn't taint the other souls that Jack had collected and because Jack didn't think about what would happen if he absorbed the orb his bones had started to turn into a strange metal and because of the weird vile purple stuff he grew a metal bone tail that had a constantly moving nd piece as it shifted from a four clawed mace head and a very sharp dagger, his boney metal fingers had gained a beast like claws to them and his small crown spikes that shown his prince royalty had grown in size making the flames grew in size as well with them burning the hat away and on his back two wings had sprouted out of his back, his canine teeth had grown in a small size.

"W-what's...happening...to me." Jack asked as he was on his hands and knees, feeling his bones change into metal.

"Prince!" Qrow shouted as he rushed over to try and help Jack but for some reason a wall of metal sharp bones had shot out of the ground blocking Qrows path to try and reach Jack.

"What's happening to me!" Jack shouted out when he saw the wall of metal bones that had sprouted out of the ground.

'No! this can't be happening he is too young to take his fathers place...no, if he had absorb that orb of the metal giants it could have increased his powers by some sort of extent.' Qrow thought as he kept trying to get too Jack but more of the metal bones had shot out of the ground stopping him.

"Prince! please try to hold on!" Qrow shouted."I won't fail you now, as I promised your father." Qrow said to himself as he kept thinking of a way to try and get to Jack.

"You belong to me!" Jack heard inside his head as the voice held pure vile evilness in it and chaos.

"No! I don't belong to you!" Jack shouted out as he tried to forcefully remove the evil force in his head.

"Leave brother! You won't taint an innocent soul again and one that of equal power!" a different voice had boomed in Jack's head but instead of holding evil in it, it held one of peace and order causing Jack to relax a bit but was still confused at what was happening.

"Prince! Are you alright?!" Qrow had called out to Jack again as his cry's started to die down.

"Curse you brother! I won't allow you to stop me!" The evil voice said with anger in their voice.

"Stop! Both of you!" Jack had tried to stop them both but they had both continued making his body hurt before Jack had enough he had forced himself out of the abyss and back into reality face first into the ground by the same table he and Raf was sitting at and he had notice that Raf was gone but over by the parking space a blue motorbike was sitting there with it's main colour being blue with pink highlights.

"I-" Jack was going to say before he felt his hat not being on his head but instead was his full crown of metal bone spikes and he felt his metal boney fingers on his head with the sound of clanking being heard as well.

"Oh fu-" Jack was saying before he spotted the same three identical purple cars driving by again and when he looked back at the bike he saw the rear view mirrors moving as if they was tracking the identical cars and with swiftness Jack had gotten onto the bike making sure no one was looking.

"Arcee I know it's you since your the only one with pink highlights and I saw your rear view mirrors moving. Can you take me back to base quickly?" Jack asked as he done a spell to make it look like he was wearing a bike helmet.

"I can't Jack if the triplets follow us it's bad news, we need to lose them first." Arcee quietly whispered to Jack before the two had pulled out of fast food restaurant and zooming off down the road with the three cars instantly changing course and heading straight after them.

"They caught on." Jack said as the two took another turn with the three cars right behind them, two of them had tried to sandwich the two but Arcee had pulled back by using her brakes before shooting off to avoid being rammed by the third car.

"Where are you Qrow?" Jack asked to himself as he kept his flame like eyes looking for the crow as a flock of them flew over head before a red bolt of energon had shot over his head and when he looked back he saw that the front fenders of the cars had changed to guns firing red energon coloured bolts.

"I didn't know they could shoot in vehicle mode?!" Jack exclaimed as the two dodged more energon bolts.

"Now you know." Arcee said before she took a sharp turn into a alleyway."Get off and run down there." Arcee ordered and Jack did just that as the three cars entered the alleyway to see the Jack run down a different direction while their target was driving forwards.

"One follow the human." One of the cars ordered and when Arcee looked back she saw that one of cars had went after Jack while the other two had went after her.

"Scrap." Arcee silently cursed before she turned around heading towards the two cars but used one as a ramp sending her over the two before she turned down the alleyway that Jack had took. As Jack was running away from the purple car the two voices had start again

"Why don't you just offline them already?" The evil voice asked with annoyance.

"Because he can't just kill them as some people unlike you only kill when they got a reason too." The peaceful voice had stated while Jack had grunted in pain of the two voices talking again.

"I appreciate it if you two would stop!" Jack exclaimed through his clenched teeth as he carried on running before Arcee had shown up at his side.

"Hop on!" Arcee ordered and Jack did just that without wasting any time, with the two shooting out of the alleyway heading onto a highway and when Jack looked to the air again in search of Qrow he found him flying amongst the other murder of crows.

"Prince! Use your powers to help defend yourself!" Qrow had cawed out to Jack as he flew over him.

"Use them? The last time I did that I don't even know how?!" Jack exclaimed as he dodged another energon bolt hat was aimed at his head.

"Please tell me you have a plan?" Jack asked Arcee as he was too panicking to think of a way to try and use his new powers.

"Look behind." Arcee said and when Jack did he saw Bee's alt mode who had slammed into the side of one of the cars causing it to spin out behind Bee as he got in front of all three and stopping them from getting in front as Arcee sped away.

"Why does this have to happen now." Jack said to himself.

"I dunno what you mean Jack, but let's focus on the now." Arcee said as the two had taken a ramp off the highway when Bee had taken a hit causing him to swerve out of the way of the Decepticons, speeding past him right as Arcee had jumped the highway from a ramp that was made out of construction materials and they landed down in a drainage ditch where Jack heard a woah from behind and turned to look, oly to find out it was Raf.

"Raf?!" Jack exclaimed with surprise as he forgot about what he had plan to do today.

"Jack?! Since when did you have a bike?" Raf asked since he knew that Jack didn't need a bike o go places.

"Well I'll tell yo-" Jack was saying before some very distinctive engine sounds was heard and when Jack looked up from where he and Arcee had came from two identical cars had appeared the same way Jack did and he did what he thought was right and that was by getting his new friend to safety, so he jumped of off Arcees alt mode and ran to Raf and grabbed his arm before he started to run away from Arcee and the two identical cars as they transformed into their bipedal modes.

"Jack, what's going on?" Raf asked as he was pulled along.

"Something I want a young life like yours to stay far away from." Jack said and when he thought was enough distance between him and the Decepticons and had some cover to hide behind they watched as Arcee fought the two.

"What are they?" Raf asked as he was watching from behind Jack.

"They're an alien species from another planet that came here seeking refuge from their counterpart and to also hopefully hinder their enemies progress." Jack briefly explained before he heard the sound of crashing from in front and saw that Arcee was down but still kicking before the two had pointed their energon weapons at her.

"No...not like this. Come on Arcee get back up and fight." Jack said to himself as he felt something being tugged at his lifeforce from just looking at the sight in front of him he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

"Jack is she going to be alright?" Jack heard Raf ask.

"I had already taken the soul of a friend that died... I will not let the one that I love die now." Jack had whispered the last bit to himself as his grip on the cover had broken a chunk of it as his rage boiled over as he stepped out of cover and started to march towards the three, dispelling his bike helmet, his flames burning brightly and his wings flared outward, his trench coat was replaced with a black cloak and the hood was over his head but his crown of spikes was still visible and his wings are spouting out of the back of the cloak and out from the ground what looked to be a scythe was rising out of the ground with what looked to be a golden skull sitting on the top of it with the blade coming out of its mouth, as this was all happening he gained all their attention as he still walked towards them but none of them could see his face with the hood and the only thing that they could see was the storm like flames burning deadly and brightly and they saw what looked to be bone like wings on his back.

"What the hell is that?" Arcee heard one of the drones say but what she felt was something that only a certain nemesis of hers could bring out and that was fear Not fear for the enemy but fear in general. Raf could see that Jack wasn't lying but he didn't feel fear for himself but he felt the enemies should enjoy their last living moments facing the angel of death.

 _"Sit tibi pacem invenies."_ Jack recited as he was suddenly right in front of one of the drones helm and with a single swing he sliced the drone straight down the middle as its body started to split apart showing it's internal wiring, energon fuel lines, T-cog and other components including the small spark-chamber that holds a very small artificial spark. When the other drone heard its companion fall to the floor it could see an energon puddle start to form under both halves and did something foolish and that was to start shooting Jack but what looked to be a wall of metal bones had sprouted from the ground effectively blocking the shots. From above them Bee and Bulk was watching as Jack splitted one drone in half and blocked the shots with a metal wall of bones ut what happened next shocked everyone watching as the wall had went back into the ground and they shot back out but impaled the drone in various places with one going straight up and took the drones helm off with its spinal strut going around it in a spiral as energon leaked out from the various wounds as the drone was killed and put on display by a brutal serial killer as its bio-lights faded to black.

"Jack?" was what Jack heard from behind him and he turned around to see Arcees face and his flames died down quite a bit but still burn brightly as a way to show an emotion.

"Arcee." He said quietly with his hood going away as his face was embraced with a smile.

"How?" Arcee asked.

"I'll tell you at base as I need some rest." Jack explained as Bulk and Bee drove down into the drainage ditch.

"Need a servo?" Bee beeped as he looked at Jack and Arcee who have been sitting there looking at each other.

"Ah scrap." Jack said with a sudden realisation.

"What?" they all asked.

"Raf!" Jack called out further down the drainage ditch he could see him poke his head out from behind the cover.

"Yeah?!" He called back and the three suddenly knew what Jack meant.

"Well big boss won't be happy with us." Bulk said.

"Bee go get Raf and bring him since he now knows." Jack said and he went to just do that as he heard the sound of something crunching underneath his pede.

"Woops." Bee beeped as he lifted his pede to see what looked to be a flattened toy car."Sorry." Bee had apologised to Raf.

"Its alright I can always get a new one." Raf said as he dismissed it.

"You alright Jack?" Bulk asked as he looked at Jack

"Just...tired." Jack tiredly said as he eye flames vanished for moment and reappeared as if he was blinking.

"Let's get you back to Ratchet to see if he can do his magic on ya." Bulk said and Jack just nodded his head but before Bulk could transform to take Jack back Arcee did so instead.

"Hop on." She said as Bulk looked confused for a moment but Jack didn't complain so he just hopped on and the two drove off with Bee and Bulk behind them.

"Hey Jack. Why did you save someone you barely know?" Arcee asked as they drove at a steady pace.

"I may not know you but... I know you have been tormented and broken by someone you have so much hate directed at, one of the things we reapers are known for is that we can feel the person's emotions and tell who there directed towards but one thing is for sure we can't tell who loves who." Jack explained to Arcee.

"What about Bulkhead?" Arcee asked.

"I can tell he worries about his friends and me, not only that but he has hatred towards someone as for Bee he acts so childish so he overflowing with emotions but two stick out the most. Depression and anger." Jack stated as Arcee knew why those two would stick out the most.

"What about Optimus?" Arcee asked and this time Jack didn't know what to say.

"He's... something, I can't tell if he's happy, sad, angry, depressed but every now and then I can feel a huge amount of anger and sadness but towards what I don't know." Jack said as a little stromy like tear fell out of his eye socket to show that he was crying.

"That's something Jack but you know what." Arcee said which had got Jacks attention.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm happy to be here even if... I lost another partner." Arcee said and as like Jack said he could feel that Arcee was happy and sad at the same time.

"You know Arcee, I'm sorry we lost Cliff he seemed like a nice guy to hang around with anyway." Jack said with a sad like smile.

"Yeah he sure was." Arcee said as they carried driving on in silence.

"Hey Arcee." Jack said breaking the silence.

"yeah?" She said in response.

"We're going to make the Decepticons pay for what they did to Cliff and those that perished at their hands." Jack vengefully said as his grip got tighter on Arcees handle as he let something from inside his body go into Arcee's as she suddenly picked up more speed going so fast that even Bulk and Bee had trouble keeping up with her and as she drove the asphalt under her tires had started to melt with a trail of a stormy like fire had appeared and what Arcee felt was fire burning in her systems and power amongst it.

"THEY WILL ALL PAY AND I VOW THIS ON THE PEOPLE THEY MURDERED AND ROBBED THEM OF A LIFE AND FUTURE!" Jack furisouly roared as more fire went into Arcee's body and they picked more speed and her tires had turned from rubber to pure storm like fire with even electric arcs shooting out and striking the road as they were going past 300mph.

"Bee what the hell has gotten into Arcee?" Bulk asked through the comms.

"I dunno Bulk but watch the road." Bee beeped back through as they started to come across the melted road and the flame trail.

"What the-" Bulk was saying before what sounded like an inhuman laughter like it was from an manic.

 **"THEY WILL ALL PAY AS THE DEAD SHALL SEEK THEIR VENGEANCE ON THE WICKED, AND THEY WILL SEE THE FACE OF DEATH WHEN THEIR TIME COMES!"** Jack shouted out into the sky and before long the power had cutted out and Arcee did feel her systems burning and they started to lose speed, the fire tires had turned back into rubber and the trail of fire had gone away and the road stopped melting and before long Bulk and Bee caught up to them.

"What in Primus was that Arcee?" Bulk questioned as Jack was now panting from exhaustion.

"I... dunno what happened. One moment I'm feeling fine then the next, all I could feel was power and a fire burning in my systems." Arcee said as Jack had started to get so weak he lost his grip on Arcees handlebars which she caught wind off and quickly transformed to catch him.

"Is he alright?" Bee beeped as he and Bulk stopped.

"I think he is. How do I tell?" She asked.

"Simple." Bulk said and before they knew what was going on Bulk started playing Highway to Hell by AC/DC right as it said "I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL!" Jack shot straight up and said it as well.

"Well that's convenient." Arcee said and Jack put one of his hands to his head.

"Why does it feel like I was on the nemesis and it was doing all sorts of tricks banging me around inside it as I was punched by different bots." Jack said as his head was hurting quite a bit.

"I dunno but this is something that needs to be checked with Ratchet." Bulk said and they went straight to the base and considering how fast Bulk and Bee was doing to try and catch up to Arcee they were just a few miles away from it and when they got into the base Ratchet was immediately straight at Arce and scanning her.

"Woah what the! Ratchet what are you doing?!" Arcee exclaimed.

"Your vital stats had shot up immensely and that your more efficient by 50% which seems impossible." Ratchet said but the readings he got are saying that she was back to normal.

"Blasted tech." Ratchet cursed and as for Jack he could sense something calling to him so he decided to follow it as the bots were busy and the source of what was calling to Jack was what looked to be an energon crystal and so Jack tore a piece off and didn't feel anything as it wasn't toxic to him for some reason so he decided to take a bite and when he did he felt more alive and more energized thanks to it.

"Wow." Jack said in awe so he ate the entire piece he tore off, and got a thought so he took out Cliff's soul container to see that it was gaining a more cyan colour too it as the vile purple was retreating.

"Jackson?" Jack heard and he knew who calls him by that name so he turned around giving Optimus view of the soul container and that of a Cybertronian spark sitting inside it.

"O-optimus." Jack said as he was shocked about what he could do.

"Jackson what is that?" Optimus asked as he pointed at the soul container.

"It's a soul container where I can put the souls of those that wither chose to move on and to await being delivered but this one is unique as it contains a... different kind of soul and has different properties." Jack explained.

"Alright and what are these properties?" Was Optimus' next question.

"Uh... I'm currently using it as a storage but because of my choice the soul won't be processed to go to..." Jack said as he thought over the words.

"The well of the Allspark and Pit?" Optimus provided.

"Yeah that and its storing a Cybertronian soul." Jack finished.

"ANd whose soul is that?" Optimus asked.

"Its... Cliffjumpers." Jack stated and Optimus had the optics the size of Saturn's rings as Optimus now knows where Cliff soul is and that he has died by the Decepticons hands and prayed that Primus watch over him and his team.

 **Sit tibi pacem invenies. - May your soul find peace.**

 **Cliff hanger! Well I hope it's a good cliffhanger and as younow know or can guess what Jack is capable of doing is quite devastating and he is out with vengeance towards those that had taken Cliff's life, so you better pray to Primus Starscream that Jack doesn't get his boney hands on you. Anyway let me know what you guys/gals think and if you have any ideas please let me know as it might be added in future chapters.**

 **I do NOT own anything except this version of Jack.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long break I've hadn't had time to do anything with my stories but now I'm going to try and devote a lot of my time to upload chapters so please try and bare with me.**

"...Talking..."

 _"...Latin..."_

'...thinking...'

 **"...Demon talk..."**

 **Tale of Jack the Skeleton lord.**

Jack didn't know what he would expect now that Optimus who was like his father to him had found out what happened to one of his comrades as Jack saw his optics going back to normal and turned to look at the soul more closely seeing that it still had a vile purple look to it.

"Jackson what is this?" Optimus asked and pointed at it and Jack saw what he was pointing at.

"I dunno Cliff seemed to be changing to whatever this is... as if it was... infecting him." Jack said before he put the soul container back.

"Hmm." Optimus said in thought before he got a comm message from Ratchet asking for him to come back to the hub."Your going to be alright carrying that around with you?" Optimus then asked as he was concerned for Jack

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine." Jack said as Optimus left him alone in the storage room and before Jack knew long Arcee had showed up.

"Hey Jack... do you wanna say a few things to Cliff since you weren't there for the burial?" Arcee asked but Jack had already spoke to him but Jack felt like he should leave something for him.

"Sure Arcee just let me grab something first." Jack said before he vanished from the storage and appeared in Cliff's quarters as it seemed pretty dull for a room but that wasn't what Jack wanted to focus on and found what he was looking for being on a shelf. The flower made of red crystals, Jack grabbed it and vanished before he found Arcee again on top of the base waiting for him.

"I'm good to go." Jack said announcing his presence to the femme.

"Alright then Jack." Arcee replied and noticed he had the flower he made for Cliff with him.

"You know Arcee, I may be the angel of death, harbinger of souls but… it's never easy when it's a friends soul you collect or to see their grave." Jack said as he placed the crystal flower on top of the grave with some help from Arcee.

"I know that feeling Jack as I too had to bury another friend." Arcee said.

"War is a terrible thing to happen as many lives are ruined, young and old. It changes the person we are as we adapt to what's happening to survive it. But war never settles anything between the people who are fighting even if one side was for a good cause all it leads up to is… death." Jack said as he stood on Arcee's hand.

"But the question is. Is this what everybody wanted? Did they want there friends, family and loved ones to either turn against each other or to die? Did they want suffering from this war? Did they wanted anything to do with it? I guess we'll never know because the one to start all this was jealous that someone else had been chosen." Jack stated with a chuckle at that now figuring out something.

"You know Arcee the Cybertronian and Human race are the same. We feel emotions, we take what we want but never give, we become greedy, we kill for the thrill. Damn the universe is one fucked up place." Jack said as he turned to look out to he setting sun seeing the different arrays of colour and Arcee did the same thing but with a look of concern on her face at what Jack had said.

 **One day later.**

"This is the place what do you think Qrow?" Jack said to himself as he was waiting outside the high school that Raf goes to and what he didn't was that some of the students inside are watching him.

"This is the place alright but you need to wait a bit more before they come out." Qrow said as another crow landed on Jack's other shoulder as he was leaning against Bee's alt mode.

"I already hate this place." Jack said as he then looked at the windows on his left to see multiply people looking at him."And it seems people are looking." Jack stated and the two crows looked at the window seeing what Jack meant and amongst them they saw Raf was looking for a little bit before he turned away from the window but Jack had tipped his hat in greeting at the people watching from the window before going back to waiting in the quiet but that hadn't last long as the teenagers had started to storm out the main doors, scaring a few crows that sat on the buildings roof.

"Time sure does fly." Jack said as he spotted Raf coming out the doors but when Raf got to the bottom of the stairs the same bully who pushed him into the road had grabbed hims by the backpack he was wearing.

"So the lucky pip squeak is still kicking." He said but what he doesn't know is that he was messing with the wrong kid.

"You know Vince today won't be a good day for you." Raf said making him and his friends laugh.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me?" Vince asked him.

"He will." Raf stated as he pointed to Jack who was walking their way.

"So the pip squeak has a friend to save him. I guess we need to teach him a lesson then." Vince letting go of Raf and went straight at Jack throwing a punch which hit Jack in the jaw but it didn't do any harm to Jack but it did make his head do a 360 spin before he stopped it.

"Well that's rude." Jack said before he looked at Vince's hand which had bleeding knuckles and what looked to be a broken finger.

"I think you should get that looked at." Jack said pointing towards Vince's hand and he saw what Jack meant."Well that won't matter since your going to the hospital." and Vince looked up in time to see Jack punch him right in the face knocking him out cold.

"Come on Raf I don't have all day." Jack said before going back to Bee's alt mode but got stopped by an Asian girl who was wearing a punk rock outfit.

"Dude how did you do that head spin trick? How strong are you? Why isn't your jaw broken?" Were some of her questions but Jack and Qrow were getting annoyed at that point with her machine gun mouth.

"Uh Miko could you stop?" Raf asked but the girl now named Miko didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Miko I swear on heaven and hell if you don't stop the question your going to end up like him." Jack said.

"Hey are you a crow whisper?" Miko asked but Jack didn't have an answer to that.

"Cause when we were watching you, you had all these crows either flying around you or like the two that are sitting on your shoulders." Miko explained.

"I... guess you can say something like that." Jack said before he got an idea.

"Hey Raf why don't you go ahead and ask RC if she can come get me." Jack said and Raf nodded before hopping in Bee's alt mode driving away back to the base.

"Alright here's how this is going to go. Your going ask a question one at a time and I'll answer them to the best of my ability." Jack said and Miko agreed to that and she started asking a question at a time which had lasted about a hour before Arcee had shown up with her hologram activated.

"Well times up. I'll see you later." Jack said and before Miko could say anything Arcee had taken off with Jack sitting behind her hologram.

"I'd never thought I would get away from her." Jack said with a sigh.

"Was it that bad?" Arcee asked as she looked at Jack through her rear view mirrors.

"Yup first she started firing off questions like a machine gun which got on my nerves quite a bit and then she started to ask me about the crows that are always around me and they thought I was a crow whisper." Jack stated.

"What's a crow whisper?" Arcee asked making Jack sigh.

"It's a person who is able to tell what a crow needs and what it is saying." Jack explained but what he didn't know was that someone was following him way high up in the sky.

"Is that him?" A youthful male voice asked.

"Yeah that's him dad." And this voice belonged to Miko who was in what looked to be a chariot and her dad was a youthful male who was wearing a white Greek robe, a quiver filled with arrows, a bow strapped on his back and a Lyre in his hand.

"And what makes him so special?" He asked.

"Because he took a punch but I saw what other people didn't his head had done a 360 spin before he stopped it himself and I also saw he had a tail, oh and not only that but he was able to speak to crows." Miko listed off.

"Hmm." He said before he got an idea."Is one of daughters in love?" He asked with a childish manner while Miko was flabbergasted at that.

"What! No, no, no. Nothing like that dad geez your the worst sometimes." Miko said while he just laughed at that.

"Well that's what Artemis always said to me but I wonder who's the worst when she shoots me." He said as he rubbed a spot where he had been shot.

"Well that's on you." Miko said while the other person groaned.

"Here's your stop missy and don't forget to tell the kid that Apollo said hello." Apollo said as he landed the chariot on top of the base but the sensors don't go off and Miko got off and got in the elevator right as Apollo took off straight towards the sun.

"-at is why your safety is our concern young one." A baritone voice said.

"I mean I'm safe as if I'm in heaven or someplace like that but you Raf not so much." The voice which Miko knew who it belonged to.

"Well I did see why you would say something like that." Raf said and at that moment the elevator opened up.

"And what are you doing here girl?" A voice said from behind Miko when she walked out the elevator and she was scared by the sudden voice.

"Holy Zeus! Did you have to do that?" Miko asked but when she turned to find the source of where the voice had come from there was no one there.

"Looking for someone?" The voice said and when she turned again there was no one there, and as the bots and Raf was watching the girl try to find Jack was becoming quite a show.

"Careful, you might fall." Jack said as Miko got quite close to the railing.

"Stop being a scaredy cat and come out!" Miko demanded and like that Jack was in front of her.

"Boo!" He said scaring Miko even more and getting a good scream out of her.

"Hahahaha! Qrow please tell me you caught that?" Jack asked since he had given Qrow is phone and not only that but got a chuckle out of him.

"Yes prince and it was a good one." Qrow complimented while Miko looked very pale since she stared death in the face. Literally.

"Tell me, Miko is it?" Jack asked and she just nodded."Why did you follow me?" Jack asked.

"Well... I saw what happened to your skull when you was punched and I also saw your tail." Miko said pointing at the tail that flicked behind Jack.

"Well if you can see that then your not normal are you?" Jack questioned.

"You can say that." Miko said before she spotted Bulkhead and ran all the way down the stairs and up to the railing and started firing off question after question confusing the poor guy.

"Jack how did you know she was following us?" Arcee asked.

"The crows are more useful than you think." Jack said as Qrow puffed his chest out in pride.

"We may look like mindless animals to you but we are the best for finding information and scouting." Qrow stated."We also lessen the burden of the princes job." Qrow added and Jack had translated what Qrow said for the others

"So Optimus who's going to watch over who?" Jack asked but Optimus had already chosen who was going to watch who.

"Bulkhead you'll watch over miss Miko." Optimus stated and Miko had cut him off.

"Sweet my host parents are going to freak!" Miko exclaimed.

"But remain in vehicle mode." and that got a whine out of Miko.

"Curb side duty. Got it." Bulkhead said.

"Bumblebee You'll watch Raf." Optimus said and Jack thought he would be fine.

"I'm off to my special place." Jack announced but Optimus had a different idea.

"Jack even though you are able to protect yourself I still wish for you to have a guardian, so I will be assigning Ratchet-"

"Busy." Ratchet stated as he was working at his workstation.

"Arcee, you'll be watching over Jack." Optimus said as Arcee was leaning against a wall waiting to see what would be happening and gave Jack a curt nod.

"That's fine by me dad." Jack said without much care but inside he was overjoyed at having the girl he loved being his guardian and he started walking down onto the ground before turning to Arcee.

"Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation." Jack asked as Arcee had a dumbfounded expression on her faceplate while Optimus had a proud like expression but you could never tell with him.

"Where are we going?" Arcee asked as she walked over to Jack right before he teleported himself onto her shoulder strut.

"You'll see." Was what Jack had said right before they vanished from sight leaving Optimus and Ratchet alone in the hub since Bee and Bulk had already left taking Miko and Raf to their homes and a second later Arcee, Jack and Qrow are at the Oasis Jack had found.

"I hope you like this place." Jack said and Arcee did a once over at her surroundings since they were in the base but now they were at Jacks special place.

"This is called an Oasis, a place in a desert where plant life can grow and flourish and they can only be found in the deserts sometimes people imagine that they have saw one if they travel for a long time in a desert without water as it effects their mind thus creating an illusion of hope." Jack said as he sat in the grass cross-legged.

"That sounds almost like a Cybertronian going without energon and traversing the sea of rust." Arcee commented before sitting down next to Jack but she didn't stop looking around seeing different assortments of crystals lining the walls, the flowers that bloomed around them and above them sunlight was coming in from a small hole in the ceiling but it was enough as at the centre of the pond was a clear crystal rising out of the water with the sunlight hitting it and arrays of the sunlight shooting out of it hitting the other crystals making them give off enough light that it had filled the room and allowed the flowers light to survive.

"This place… it's so…" Arcee was trying to say but words couldn't comprehend what she was seeing.

"A place where man can't destroy life." Jack said which had clicked in Arcee's processor.

"This is what you meant every time you had told the others where you have been?" Arcee asked as she realised this place is important to Jack.

"Indeed I had found this place when I was exploring on my own well the crows were there but they knew to keep there distance but when I stumbled upon it I had decided to not let man ever reach this place and destroy it with machinery or war well that latter is just in case and so I had chosen to guard this place as if it was my home, I watch over the flowers so that they can flourish, the crystals are from the planet so if I use them I give back what I have taken as the planet is alive in it's own way." Jack explained as he demonstrated what he meant to Arcee and as she watched Jack place a finger on flower and it had started to writher, losing it's colours before the colours had returned to it, next Jack had moved over to a crystal and tore a chunk off but placed his free hand over it and Arcee was shocked to see the crystal reforming itself as if nothing ever happened.

"Wow Jack that is amazing, how are you able to do such a thing?" Arcee enquired.

"It's a part of my powers, give life and take life away, the Reapers are the harbingers of life and death they can control if it is someones time to die or not." Jack said but it had only made Arcee want to ask something.

"Then... why was it Tailgates and Cliff's turn to die?" Arcee asked and Jack heard an emotion he couldn't name.

"I… don't know who Tailgate is which meant he was either passed on to one of the crows or my father, as for Cliff he his still alive but not alive if you know what I mean." Jack said but Arcee was only confused.

"No Jack I don't know what you mean." Arcee said but Jack couldn't explain it so instead he showed her by bringing out the soul vessel that is containing Cliff's spark.

"This is Cliff's soul and as you can see a vile essence has infected his soul as if it was forcing to obey the essence and if he fought it, it would only consume him more. Which had lead me to do the only thing I can think of in such short amount of time and that was to protect his soul but there is a catch to this." Jack said and Arcee didn't like the sound of that.

"He has to survive Hell's gauntlet and if he those Cerberus, the Gatekeeper of the Underworld must judge him if he should leave the underworld or must stay and if he stays in the Underworld he will be welcomed in the kingdom of the Skeletons." Jack said and in the Underworld Cliff was jumping across platforms of rock as they floated down a river of lava whilst avoiding fireballs made of magma and he wasn't able to use his weapons and so far he was able to past four tests on his way to the Gatekeeper of the Underworld and each test he was given a mark to prove and each mark was given by either the elder of the skeleton clan or by the captain of the royal guard, one of the marks was what looked to be a skeleton ribcage on his chassis and each time he passed a test a rib would be added."He's going to be working his way outta this one." Jack commented.

"Who is Cerberus?" Arcee asked as her legs were sprawled out to the side and she was leaning on one of her arms.

"Cerberus is a three headed dog that guards the gate of the Underworld stopping any spirt from leaving but if the Reaper choses one soul that they think can live again amongst the living they must pasts the tests the skeleton tribe has planned and once they past them Cerberus must judge them to see if they should live again." Jack explained."Oh but he is Hades pet." Jack added on.

"Who's Hades?" Arcee asked.

"Hades is one of the three main brothers and they come from greek mythology, Hades is the ruler of the Underworld but he gave each major tribe a piece of the Underworld that they can rule the main two tribes I can think of are the Demons and Skeletons." Jack explained as he sat down next to Arcee watching the pond in front of them.

"And the other two brothers?" Arcee questioned.

"I'm not sure what there like but I do know their names. The main brother is called Zeus and the other is called Poseidon." Jack finished explaining as the sun had gone down and only the moonlight had filed the cave.

"Hey Jack I would like to thank you for showing me this." Arcee said."Jack?" She said but when she looked down at Jack he was already asleep leaning against her frame and Qrow was asleep in Jacks hat as he had placed the hat in his lap.

"That's cute." Arcee said to herself with giggle and captured the moment as her optics had closed before opening again."I'm going to save that one." Arcee said to herself which meant she had just taken a picture of Jack asleep leaning against her and Qrow asleep in his hat and what she did was placed Jacks hat on the ground before laying herself down on her back and placed Jack right by her spark would be and then placed Qrow next to him before she went into recharge for the night. "Goodnight Jack." Arcee had quietly said but she was already in recharge and didn't hear Jack say goodnight back to her.

 **Sit tibi pacem invenies. - May your soul find peace.**

 **let me know what you guys/gals think and if you have any ideas please let me know as it might be added in future chapters.**

 **I do NOT own anything except this version of Jack.**


End file.
